


Chance

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: AU Modern Life, AniPoke, ChampsElyseeShipping, F/F, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: La primera vez que Serena vio a lo que sería su primer amor fue cuando apenas si tenía diez años de edad, aún vivía en Kanto. Su fascinación por las sirenas nació ese mismo día. Y, posiblemente su amistad con Misty.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Serena
Kudos: 3





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Misty x Serena / ChampsElyseeShipping  
> ¿Anime, Manga, Juego?: Anime  
> Universo: AU Modern Life.  
> Espero les guste.

" **Chance** "

_Misty/Kasumi x Serena | ChampsElyseeShipping | Pokémon ©_

**_L_ ** _a primera vez que Serena vio a lo que sería su primer amor fue cuando apenas si tenía diez años de edad, aún vivía en Kanto, en Japón. En un barrio con muchas familias con hijos pequeños, jugaban juntos todas las tardes y en vacaciones, varios niños de diferentes edades, dentro de los más grandes que no pasaban los trece años estaba ella._

_Recordaba perfectamente uno de sus veranos en que todos fueron al lago a refrescarse, un par de adultos los acompañaron y todos los niños estaban en el agua, incluso ella, que a diferencia del resto parecía que había nacido dentro del lago. Puede que ese fuera el momento en que más se fijó en ella._

_La moda entre su grupo de amigas eran las princesas y Serena tenía una pequeña predilección por las hadas, hasta que la vio en el lago ganando la competencia de nado que llevaban a cabo junto a otros varones._

_Su fascinación por las sirenas nació ese mismo día. Y, posiblemente su amistad con Misty._

–Tienes la mirada perdida en el cielo, ¿Qué tienes?

Vio cómo su figura la rodeaba hasta sentarse en frente, dejó su mochila a un lado y se acomodó en la silla. –Estaba recordando... _Algo._

–Um, tu mirada es más brillante, asumiré que recuerdas a alguien –Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de burla –. Más te vale que sea yo.

Serena se ruborizó lo suficiente como para opacar el sombrero rojizo que tenía puesto. La risa de su amiga no ayudaba en nada a que su rostro se calmara.

–Sigues siendo muy mala conmigo –se aseguró de tomar un largo sorbo de su bebida, para bajar la temperatura de su cara y calmarse.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Pones caras muy graciosa cuando te molesto –Misty llamó al mesero para pedir un trago dulce.

Casi tres años en que no se vieron las caras desde que Misty había conseguido aquella beca para una universidad en Estados Unidos por su talento en natación. Tiempo en el que Serena seguía atrapada en Japón tratando de destacar en su carrera como modelo, y no sólo en eso se había quedado estancada, su vida amorosa en general se resumía a la terquedad de _algo_ dentro de ella que se negaba a abandonar sus sentimientos hacia...

–¿Lo viste? –Misty la interrumpió.

–¿Qué?

–¡Al mesero, mujer! Enserio ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

Serena giró su rostro en la dirección que imaginó se había ido el muchacho sin mucho disimulo, pero las manos de su amiga giraron su rostro obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

–¡Pero disimula! –le gruño frunciendo el ceño. Dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó el rostro de ella después de no recibir respuesta alguna.

–Perdón –Serena se acomodó como pudo en su silla. Sus mejillas no habían cambiado de su tono rojizo.

–Culpa mía –susurró Misty por la tontería que había hecho.

No pasó mucho cuando el mesero volvió a dejar el pedido de Misty, la conversación de ellas continuó con ligeras trivialidades sobre cómo era Estados Unidos por parte de una y lo poco que había cambiado Japón en estos años.

–¿Sabes? –murmuró Misty con una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada estaba fija en su copa. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena con esa palabra, algo le decía que la conversación se volvería incómoda. – Me acordé de algo, un _temita_ que debimos hablar hace mucho tiempo.

Su corazón dejó de palpitar, su respiración era muy pesada, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros siendo perseguida por algún monstruo de un videojuego de rpg para niños, se sentía paralizada. La mirada de Misty, un opaco color aguamarina, se levantó de la copa con sumo cuidado hasta parar a los ojos de Serena. Negó levemente con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

–No sé muy bien cómo responderte a eso, sé que me tardé y es por eso que vine antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

–Misty, no te preocupes yo...

–Espera, aun ordeno las ideas en mi cabeza.

Serena guardó silencio, presiono sus labios en una fina línea mordiéndolos con los dientes y moviendo el lápiz labial que se había puesto antes.

Misty por un momento cerró los ojos tomando una pausa, necesitaba decirlo claro pero que no hiciera del todo a quien consideraba su amiga más preciada. No supo una manera de decirlo, así que simplemente lo soltó.

–Lo siento –lo que Serena temía, el rechazo directo –, la verdad es que me complica verte de otra manera, has sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

Misty trató de buscar la mirada de su amiga mientras trataba de explicarle. Serena asintió, bajó su mirada hasta sus manos que jugueteaban tímidamente en el borde del vestido rosa que traía puesto.

–Está bien.  
Pero este tipo de cosas nunca estaba del todo bien.

.

.  
–¿Desde cuando llegan tantas flores a la casa? –era la nueva queja de sus hermanas. Tanto Daisy como Violet y Lily estaban felices de ver a su pequeña hermana otra vez, hasta que los regalos inundaron sus mañanas.

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde las vacaciones de navidad, desde que habló por fin con Serena. Adelantó algunas materias en ese semestre y junto a una movilización estudiantil en la universidad que tomaría más de un mes ella volvió a Japón para relajarse.

–¡Misty! Por el amor a –un suspiro pesado salió de la mayor –… Mira, dile a tu novio que deje de hacer esto.

–Dile que mande algo más pequeño, como, no lo sé, ¡Caramelos! –olfateó un poco las nuevas flores en la entrada de la casa –. Así por lo menos nos das un poco.

–¡No tengo novio! – _Dios_ , pensó Misty colocando una mano en su frente –Ni si quiera es hombre...

La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a la tercera hermana, ella levantó sus gafas oscuras y dejó caer su bolso de diseñador al suelo.

–¿Llegó la primavera a la casa?

Las dos hermanas mayores apuntaron a Misty la cual dejó escapar un enorme quejido cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Ella dio media vuelta, con un paso rápido y pesado fue a su habitación y tomó su celular que casualmente tenía un mensaje pendiente.

" _Uno de nuestros amigos en común me dio un consejo. ¡No me rendiré hasta el final! Misty, tu eres mi meta_ "

El celular cayó al suelo, para su suerte no se rompió. Pero algo le decía que no se relajaría tanto como esperaba.

Los siguientes días los regalos cambiaban, pasaron de flores a algunos chocolates que ella y sus hermanas disfrutaron haciéndolos desaparecer en sus estómagos. Luego fueron cartas con poemas Lily se divertía leyéndolos en voz alta apenas llegaban apenando a Misty, después fueron peluches y de eso pasó la primera semana, donde la paciencia de Daisy, Lily y Violet estaba bastante al límite. Misty no estaba mejor de humor.

La siguiente semana no fueron flores para el alivio de las hermanas mayores de Misty, fue algo peor. Lunes en la mañana ya había un cargamento del nuevo obsequio, cerca de veinte de ellos estaban amarrados de una pequeña canasta con pocas flores de plástico.

–Globos –suspiró, su mirada viajó hacia su hermana menor–. Ahora serán globos.

–Está decidida a...

–¿Decidida? –miró muy confundida Daisy –Acaso tu _novio_ es... ¿Una chica?

–No tengo novio –reiteró Misty apretando un puño delante de su cara, ya bastante harta.

–Técnicamente sería novia –aclaró Violet, las otras dos asintieron comprendiendo–, eso explica la hermosa letra en las cartas y las notitas de los regalos...

–Muy bien, muy bien –Lily levantó sus manos –, Misty estas cosas debes decírnoslas, te querremos no importa si te gustas las...

–Por favor, no sigas con esta oración –la interrumpió Misty, ya estaba bastante molesta por todo esto, pero lo que menos quería era tener ese tipo de charla con ellas.

–Debe ser difícil hablar de este tema, pero entiende que... –Lily volvió a ser interrumpida por su hermana.

–¡No es mi novia!, y no me gusta. Es sólo que –hizo una pausa larga, miró a sus hermanas, Daisy estaba con los brazos cruzados, Violet mantenía sus manos sobre su cintura y Lily solo la miraba confundida–… No lo sé...

La conversación no siguió, sus hermanas, por primera vez en su vida guardaron silencio para no presionarla más con el tema, la duda estaba clavada en su rostro.

La semana siguiente, un martes a medio día. Los regalos no llegaron más, y Misty daba vueltas en la sala de estar. El timbre de la casa sonó, Daisy era quien estaba más cerca así que fue quien abrió. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, un maquillaje muy cuidado, un peinado perfecto y ropa con lo último en moda, estaba parada en la entrada de la casa de su mejor amiga.

–¡Serena! –Misty parecía sorprendida aunque ya supiese que ella vendría.

–Vaya, que linda estás, Misty podrías aprender un poco más de ella.

Pero no perdió el tiempo tomó la muñeca de la recién llegada y la arrastro hasta su cuarto. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave y bajo la sorprendida pero ligeramente alegre de Serena trató de recuperar el aliento.

–¿Cuál es tu plan?

–Pues, pensaba en salir a tomar un jugo y no lo sé ¿Quieres ver una película? Sé que Moana ya está en cines y bueno...

–No es lo que trato de decir –Misty se sentó en su cama y apuntó a la ventana donde se podían ver las flores de la semana pasada marchitándose –. Me refiero a eso.

La sonrisa de Serena no de desvaneció, cerró los ojos por unos minutos y volvió a mirar a Misty. – Cada uno es una declaración.

Misty tragó saliva y ya no pudo mirarla a los ojos. – Son más de 20 canastas con flores.

Y ni siquiera nombro los otros regalos, las cartas estaban en un cajón que astutamente atoró, varios de los peluches estaban bajo la cama y los globos colgados en el patio. Serena subió los hombros manteniendo su sonrisa, Misty volvió a suspirar, se dejó caer sobre su cama cerrando los ojos.

–Cómo se supone que lidie con esto Serena.

Ella se sentó a su lado dejando un pequeño bolso sobre la cama, trago saliva y trató de ordenas sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos de paso.

–¿Sabes? –pausó, espero a que la mirada de su amiga se dirigiera a ella, pudo volver a ver directamente sus ojos aquamarinos –Un amigo medio un consejo...

–Leí tu mensaje, sospecho quién fue y ahora quiero golpearlo –Misty se aseguró de elevar su puño como si lo prometiera al cielo o a la figura que estaba pintada en su techo. Serena rio un poco, pero continuó con su tema.

–No me rendiré contigo, Misty –Tocó levemente su mano, para su suerte ella no la apartó –. Te lo dije, te quiero.

–Soy de carácter complicado –ella se sentó en la cama bastante seria.

–Lo sé muy bien –ante todo siguió sonriéndole.

–Y temperamental –agregó, más bien para aclarar que no era una buena opción romántica, su mejor amiga rodó los ojos.

–Me gusta eso de ti –le cerró un ojo.

Ella sintió un pequeño espasmo, de inmediato trató de mantener compostura.

–No me gustan las mujeres.

–Solo tienes que quererme a mí –se aseguró de tomar la mano de Misty con fuerza. Un sonrojo instantáneo de Misty fue su pequeña recompensa –. Dame una oportunidad.

–Sólo por qué eres tú, Serena –de inmediato miró al frente, pero no se movió ni un milímetro –. A otra la mandaría a la mierda.

Serena se levantó de la cama aun tomando la mano de Misty, su felicidad era reflejada en su rostro con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

–¡Salgamos!

–¡Espera! No estoy lista y...

–Me diste una oportunidad y no te quedaras mucho en Japón –Se dio el lujo de acercarse a la chica lo suficiente –, aprovecharé cada minuto esta oportunidad Misty.

–Por favor, no más regalos a la casa –puso como condición.

Serena titubeó, pero aceptó a regañadientes hasta que se acordó de uno de los últimos regalos

–Sólo si me acompañas por el ultimo regalo.

–¿Cual?

–Pasa esta tarde conmigo.

Misty asintió, asumiendo que el regalo no era para ella, sino una merecida recompensa por lo insistente que era Serena con sus metas. No pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento al pensar el ser la meta de alguien como ella.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pues.... eso.  
> ¿Qué les digo? Hacía falta yuri. Y ¿Por qué no? De quienes el fandom cree que se odiaran, yo digo que serán muy lesbianas entre ellas y así nace mi crack shipp.  
> Igual me gusta más el waterwarriorshipping y el fondantshipping pero ya luego escribiré algo de ellas.  
> Por ahora, me retiro ❤


End file.
